


Art: The Dragon Prince

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Canon Era, Dragons, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art inspired by Loopstagirl's wonderful fic, The Dragon Prince:'There was something different about the Prince of Camelot. Something that made his father keep him hidden away. Merlin was going to find out what.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopstagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dragon Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858355) by [Loopstagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl). 



> When I read the description of Arthur, I had a very clear image of him in my head. (I hope this matches with the authors ideas).  
> I wanted to draw straight away but had ACBB commitments but once they were over, I approached Loopstagirl and asked if she would mind me doing this.  
> I did a few sketches, one of Arthur looking down on Merlin, one of them together but in the end I wanted to show the eyes more than anything, so went with my original idea. I hope you like it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/LMRcUKl)

_'Despite looking around, Merlin couldn’t locate the prince. Arthur revealed himself, and Merlin jumped when the prince dropped from the ceiling and landed in a crouch next to him. Merlin craned his head up, seeing a small outcropping of rock near the ceiling._

_“You were up there?” He gasped. He wouldn’t have ever made it up there, let alone back down again without breaking something. Then he lowered his gaze and got his first proper look at the Prince of Camelot._

_Arthur was thin and pale, a sign of growing up underground. He had a stooped look to him and his hands fidgeted constantly. But Merlin didn’t notice. Not when he looked into Arthur’s eyes._

_It wasn’t human eyes looking back at him. The Prince of Camelot had the eyes of a dragon.'_

 

_Quote From, The Dragon Prince, Loostagirl, Chapter 1_

 


End file.
